Jail Bait 2
by black-and-blue-lover12
Summary: Do Not Read unless you read Jail Bait. Someone from White's past is back and she is not happy. It's been years since she has seen and he expect her to act as though nothing happened. N tries to get invovled but that might end badly. Rated T for language.
1. Father

Chapter 1 Hey here is the sequel I'm sorry it's up late I just was having a hard time writing because my brain decided to go to Hawaii and left me here. STUPID BRAIN!

Well anyway I am going to warn you this plot is kind of unoriginal…and we'll say a little redundant hell it's better than my first idea. Whatever I hope you like it anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters.

* * *

><p>It has been about a month since the letter incident and the last time White had visited Ghetsis. Yeah remember when White got hurt by it. Well N had the biggest panic attack ever.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>White!" He yelled "Oh my gosh what happened to your face." He genitally touch near the cut, it was still bleeding. Her face still was in pain from the scratch and she flinched but stayed rooted to the spot. N took away his hand.<em>

"_It's nothing." She tried to assure him but he didn't buy it. _

"_Did Ghetsis do this? I swear I'll kill him." He was freaking out, N never made threats._

"_Yes but I'm sure he is getting what he deserves." She was about to waltz out the door, she was ready to go home but N grabbed her waist and pulled he in close. He rested his head on top of hers._

"_Well if you're okay then I okay." He nuzzled her._

'Not this again' _White thought._ 'Why does he insist on this? What does it matter if she was okay? Her father never cared she come home crying and he would say something like 'Suck it up.''

"_N may I go home now?" White asked. _

"_Sure but first let's get you patched up." N let go and smiled at her._

* * *

><p>White remembered that. The way N was worried over her bleeding face. What she had remembered about her father. The way he didn't even want White and just got up left her and her mother. Well he was gone and she could have cared less. But it still puzzled her why N cared. What was so great about her? She was a girl who was pissed at the world and most people. She sort of had a bad rep, detentions all the time and almost never did her homework. That is until she went out on adventure and defeated N and Team Plasma. Now she was known as a hero but she was still a bad person. When the paparazzi came she destroyed three cameras knocked out one camera guy and four reporters. What does he see in her? It made her head hurt.<p>

Luckily the doorbell rang. Now White could stop thinking about this and focus on something else. Plus why the hell would she be thinking about this at 8:00am it was too early for her to think about this. Though she always trying to figure this out ever since she left and still couldn't figure out.

Anyway White rushed to the door expecting…well actually she wasn't really expecting anyone. Well anyone that wasn't N. He always tried to come over every once in a while but she generally slammed the door in his face. But this time it wasn't him it was some guy who looked about her mother's age (which not be revealed I don't feel like being hunted down.) His hair was black, short and messy. He had a bread that looked like it hadn't been shaved for two days. Though his face and hair looked terrible his clothes were clean and pristine. There was something familiar about him.

"Well aren't you going to let me in or at least say hello?" He asked rudely.

"Aren't _you_ going to tell me who the hell you are?" White responded in the same tone.

"What you can't recognize you own father?" Wait…what? Her father, where the hell did he come from and…he is letting himself in how polite.

"You're not my father." White was stunned

"Yes I am see." He held up an ID card. There was her father name Mortimus, most people called him Mort, and a picture that was exactly the same as his face. This was her dad.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that the response you give after all these years?"

"Is it my fault you left us, suddenly reappear and then expect respect like nothing happened?"

"Well I expected that from you."

"Why the hell are you even here?" White was getting seriously annoyed.

"I saw you on TV and figured out where you were and came back. I mean when you were younger I never thought you would be anything that great and I didn't want to be the father of a failure so I left. Now that you've defeat an entire organization you've made me proud and here I am." White stared. What the hell? How could he say something like that without any emotion? He flat out told her that he thought she would be a failure, not sign of remorse.

"You thought I would be a failure?"

"Yes I did. You were always so annoying and you never wanted to do anything I was sick of it."

"Now you only came back for recognition." White was ready to slap him.

"No. Do you actually think I'm that cruel?" Yes. "I came back for your mother too. I've been looking for her…and you for a while now but I couldn't find you. Then when you finally made something of yourself I was able to pin point your location." White knew he wasn't actually here for her. He hated her. He never wanted her. But for mom…that was a possibility.

"How can you say those things to her face?" Called familiar voice.

* * *

><p>Okay that's the first chapter! Well I'll say this I don't think it's a brain-buster who that was. Also I don't think this was my best work. Anyway I hope you liked it! ^_^<p> 


	2. Run

Chapter 2 Thanks for the reviews you know I love to read them so please don't be afriad to. I find it a little overwhelming how many of you already reviewed/faved/alerted HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY INBOX UNATAINABLE! NO I'm just messing with ya I love that you guys treat me better than the people at school so I'm glad to update and post as soon as I can! Well I better let you get to the chapter WAIT! One more thing the time I wrote this blurb is not the same as when I finished the chapter...you'll see what I mean

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>White turned around to see N standing there. Her father just looked toward the entrance and a frown fell on his face.<p>

"Who the fuck are you?" He said disgusted.

"My name is N sir." He was about to continue but was interrupted.

"N? What kind of name is N? That's the stupidest name ever." N did change his expression. Actually he completely ignored the comment and continued.

"I can't believe you would say to your daughters face that she is a failure and not even look sorry."

"And why should you care what I say to her?"

"Because she is your flesh and blood; how could you say rude things to your own kind and to their face?" N should really speak for himself what Ghetsis said…oh wait he wrote that I see what he means. Ghetsis never actually said anything to N's face he wrote them.

"I'll say whatever I please to whomever I please and to their face or not. How do you even know my daughter? That's why is why you came here, because I don't know you and I doubt you knew I was coming here."

"I'm the king of Team Plasma." N said confident. White's father…you know what I'm calling him Mort now that **_is_** his name. Mort cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh so you're the guy who White defeated." He smiled in approval of her accomplishment. Then he realized something. "Wait if she defeated you why the hell are you here?"

"It's a long story." White said

"I have time." Mort replied. "You're not friends are you he was the bad guy!"

"I wouldn't say friends." White started

"Oh _please_ tell you're not dating." He grabbed his face like he had a headache.

"NO! I've just helped him with…"

"You _helped_ him! He is the enemy!"

"Uhh…was…he's no threat." N looked to the side and muttered something.

"Says you. I bet behind that pretty little face of his he is pure evil." N pure evil? He couldn't hurt a fly let alone be pure evil.

* * *

><p>Though he had a pretty face…so pretty *starts drooling*.<p>

HEY! Wake up you're suppose to be narrating this story not drooling over the characters.

I'm sorry but he is SO cute.

I don't care how cute he is! I'll narrate the story if you can't.

NO WAY! You're so boring. Wait what the hell are you even doing here? Get the hell out *shoves out the door*

Sorry for the technical difficulties we'll be getting back to the story now

* * *

><p>"Listen you aren't in control of my life I am. I'll do what I want and I'll trust and help whomever I want. You aren't going to tell me what to do especially since you were gone for years and then show up out of nowhere expecting respect." White was furious how dare he act like her father after being gone for so long.<p>

"You will do as I say you're only 16 and therefore you are still not an adult which makes me, your father, in charge of you." He was pretty pissed himself.

"You're not my father. As far as I know you are just some guy who showed up and you are going to sit outside until my mom comes home." She pointed out the door.

"No I will not! I was paying child support this whole time which means I helped pay for this house so it's mine."

"How could you have paid child support you and mom never divorced?"

"Because she threated to file a law suit if I didn't so yeah I helped pay. Now you are going to do what I say." He pointed toward N. "You will make that boy leave, he won't come back, and you are going to your room until your mother comes home." They had a glared contest while N stood there totally clueless of what to do.

"No." White said calmly.

"What?" Mort questioned.

"I'm going to leave until mom comes home hell I might not come back until you are gone." She walked toward the door she grabbed N's wrist and pulled him out with her. "Come on N." N followed her with hesitation or a struggle to get out of her grasp.

Mort ran over to the door. "Get back here." He called. White was already out of the house.

She looked back and saw her father, he started to come out of the house. That's when White took off without warning. She started to run still hold on to N. He was confused at first but ran anyway. Then he realized that her father was chasing after them. He started running faster eventually passing White. She looked at him, he turned and smiled. She nodded in approval. Now N was holding White's wrist and he was leading the way. White didn't care where they went she just wanted to get away. She didn't care about the pain in legs and the way she could barely breathe. She didn't even care if she was with N she just didn't want to be with her father.

Finally they stopped, White had no idea how long they were running all she knows is that they lost him going through the trees instead of the path. White lied there on the ground out of breath she wasn't facing N but she felt him stroking her hair. It felt nice. Why did he have to get involved? Why did he care? He could have left but no he stayed. He stood up for her? Why? What did she matter she didn't get it.

White stayed on the ground. She was exhausted. N still stoked her hair. She could have told him to stop but the words wouldn't come out. Her shortage of breath and her exhaustion wouldn't let her speak. She just stayed there lying there, unable to move, nor did she want to. She was drifting. More blackness came over her. She tried to stay awake but her eyes and body refused it.

Sweet blackness, sweet darkness.

* * *

><p>Well that's it now me and White have a lot in common right now I am exhausted right now. It's 1:00am and I've been writing for hours now…that's it I'm going to bed! Well I hoped you liked it.<p>

Oh and one more thing I watched this tribute to N on YouTube and I noticed something. None of the picture had a hair tie in his hair. What's up with that it's not like his hair is naturally cut to look like it's in a ponytail…is it? I don't know…I'm tired, half crazy and I just happened to notice that okay bye ^_^


	3. Embrace

Chapter 3 Hey I hope you guys realize I was kidding when I said how dare you make my inbox unattainable I love the fact that I can barely keep up with it. Anyway please don't be afraid to review and tell me what you think I'm always trying to improve my writing. Well here is the next chapter hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>White woke up her eyes scanned her surroundings. It was still light out so she couldn't have slept that long. There was something wrong here. She remembered running and the falling asleep but…N! She could tell he was there…oh how embarrassing falling asleep right there in front of him.<p>

"Morning sleepy-head!" He said cheerfully. Wait…morning? How long did she sleep?

"It's morning?" She was wide-awake and shocked.

"Nope." N replied.

"Then wide did you…"

"It woke you up didn't it?" He smiled. White glared.

"Okay then how long was I asleep?"

"About an hour." White got up and started walking away without him. "Hey wait up." White sped up her already fast pace. N ran to catch up with her. "I'm sorry if I upset you it was just a joke."

"I know it was a joke it wasn't funny but I knew it was a joke." White said refusing to look at him she really didn't find his joke so funny

"Then why are you walking so fast?"

"Because I need to get out of this forest and figure out what time it is and where I am." N didn't say anything he just followed. Eventually they got to Striaton City. How long did they run? Anyway White went to the Pokémon Center N still following her.

"Excuse me what time is it?" White asked the nurse.

"It's 12:46." She replied. Wait 12:46? Shit it's time for my crazy pills!

* * *

><p>3 minutes later.<p>

Damn I hate how many I have to take.

Are you done yet?

Oh Sabby (black-and-blue-lover12's nickname) didn't see you there! What's up?

I get I pick a narrator who needs crazy pills, even though that should be me taking them but I need you to get back to the story.

Sure no prob.

* * *

><p>"Thank you." White headed out the door intending to leave N behind but he followed. "Okay it's 12:49. 11 minutes to 1 and mom gets home at 6:00. What should I do?" White didn't realize she was talking out loud with N standing right there.<p>

"Well would you like to talk about it?" N asked. What an odd question.

"What do you mean?" White turned to him.

"Well I did overhear a few things but not everything. And you seemed pretty upset that your dad is back…" He looked down, put his hands behind his back and his face turned a little red. "So I figured you might want to talk about it because you looked pretty upset." Why did he have to be so innocent and cute when he did that?

"Alright." White sighed. They walked over to a bench and White started to explain about her father. He was a cruel man who was never nice to White. He never had once said good job nor are you okay. He didn't care about her. He even said that to her face, not like N's mother who gave off the impression White's father admitted it. One day he got up and left White and her mother and they never saw or heard from him again. That is until today.

"That's terrible." N replied. White looked down.

"He is expecting me to treat him like none of that ever happen and have me respect him like a father."

"Well he shouldn't." N put his hand on her back and rubbed it. White's head sunk lower.

"But I'm worried." She mumbled. N stopped.

"About what?"

"My mother?"

"Why do you think she'll kill him before you get a chance to sort this out?"

"No. Just the opposite." White felt tears coming she used all her strength to hold them back so N wouldn't see her so weak.

"What do you mean?"

"She…she loved him. A lot. And she was a mess when he left her. I knew she always wanted him to come back and now that he has and he still hates me." She stopped still trying to hold back the tears.

"You think your mom will pick him over you?" White eyes widen he knew exactly what she was thinking. She couldn't hold back anymore. She embraced N and let her tears flow. She didn't care how weak he saw her, it was finally time to grow up. Finally time to let N know how she was really feeling because she did care that her mother might kick her out just to keep her husband. She didn't want N to think that she was okay with this she want to let him know.

"Yes!" She sobbed out. "My mother loved him and I might have to pay for making him leave in the first place. Now that he's back she is going to want him to stay, even if it means kicking me out." She cried more. N petted her head not minding that her tears were soaking his shirt. "But I don't blame her." She continued. "I am the reason he left so I don't blame her if she does kick me out."

"But you don't want her to." N said.

"No. I really don't but I don't blame her if she does." She replied.

"I see." N sat there for a moment. "Listen you're in a similar position I was in a month back and you helped me through it. So now I'll help you through this. We'll figure out why he's back all of the sudden and how he found you because I don't actually believe his story; it wasn't specific enough. And we'll talk to your mom about how you feel. And if she really wants you gone to keep him there well I guess you are going to have to live with me." White looked up at him. He was smiling. Her tears stopped

This was amazing no one had ever said something like that to her before. No one cared about her. Most people didn't treat her better than the dirt on the ground and that's how she treated most people including N. Why does he persist on being so nice? She wasn't used to it since it doesn't happen often or more like never. It never happened. She was mean to someone and they were mean to her back or flip-flop that. This was something she did quite understand.

"Why?" White stood up and looked down at N. "Why do you care so much? I'm a total bitch to you and you still are nice to me and you care. Why?"

"Well…" N started. "Because I love you White."

* * *

><p>Now I'm being the bitch because I'm ending the chapter. Haha! You guys are going to have to wait until the next one I IS EVIL!<p>

Oh and 10 points for the first person to figure out the reference I made. **No going back to Jail Bait to figure it out.** If you don't understand that was your hint. Okay see you later.


	4. Uhh

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

I hate her. God I hate White right now. WHY COULDN'T THAT HAVE BEEN ME! I wish N told me he loved me. You know what I'm officially White I don't care what anyone says! Do these shorts make my butt look big?

You are NOT putting yourself in the story. Just read it or let me do it.

What are you doing here? And I thought I told you that you are too boring!

Well I would think boring is better than getting totally off track!

I make the story interesting!

Interesting my ASS!

THAT'S IT! *Starts fighting*

Knock it off you two!

Sabby?

Yeah it's me who else? Do you realize that I don't even get to writ this chapter because you two are fighting? Do you know how _**pissed**_ the readers will be because I have to sort this out before I can even get into the next chapter? VERY! Now you miss boring get the hell out of here!

What?

You heard me. Scram! You are too boring to narrate this story I don't want you here.

*Mumbles and walks out*

Okay you come here.

Yes.

I love the way you narrate the story your funny and add your own touch it's unique but I need you narrate trust me we _**ALL**_ want to be White you're not the only one.

Got it! I do my job with pride and I'll do it the way only I know how to!

Good now we can…

_SABBY! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! JUST COME OUT NICE AND WITH__**OUT**__ A BAT AND WE'LL MAKE THIS EASY FOR YOU._

SHIT! They found me!

Who did?

The "nice" men in white. YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! *Runs out back door*

Sorry for the inconvenience but the nice men in white coats are chasing Sabby so we will not have a chapter of Jail Bait in this episode. Though it should be here tomorrow or the next day.

P.S. If you don't know who the nice men in white are they are also known as the wacky shack guys who carry around that giant ass needle. Man that thing is scary. Anyway we will see you soon. ^_^


	5. Return

Chapter 5 Hey sorry about that those guys think they get me well think again. Well here is the next chapter let's try and get through this one without any problems. Let's get to it already.

BTW: Yesterday I had my eyes dilated so it was really hard for me to see and the computer screen hurt my eyes a little so I wrote that chapter so I didn't just delay the chapter. Just wanted to mix things up a bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters…why do I keep writing that I think they get it…whatever.

* * *

><p>White didn't know what to say. She was stunned. N loved her? This was too much her for to handle. She started walking away and fast to; she wanted to think somewhere without N.<p>

"Where are you going?" He asked concerned. N got up and went chase after her.

"Away from you!" She yelled back not turning around.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be near you right now."

"Is it because off what I said?"

"Of course it is! Do you even realize what you just said?"

"Of course I do." He smiled. "And it's true…I do love you." White stopped so did N.

"Do you even know what love is?" White was getting frustrated. N was childish. She doesn't really believe that N knows what love is.

"Yes. Love is caring for someone very, _very_ deeply. So much that you'd give anything for them, even your life just so they are safe." White shocked even more. N was like a social reject she couldn't believe that he actually fathomed what love was. Finally White turned around and faced him. He was smiling.

"N…" She started.

"Before you say anything I want to say that I meant everything I said. I'll help you with your father and mother. If you need someone to talk to I'll be right here for you. If your mother kicks you out I'll give you a place at the castle. Whatever you need I'll help you get it…I promise." He grabbed her left hand and held in-between his. His eyes glisten; you could have melt right there (I know I would have).

White looked down out her hand which was clamped in-between N's. She couldn't figure out what to say. She could have said a million things but nothing came out of her mouth. She just stared, head down, as her cheeks turned pink like a spring tulip. She could tell N was smiling at her, he loved that she was speechless. That was the goal. Well congrats to him he succeeded.

Something sudden happened. Her hand was released but now her fingers were interlocked with N's as his free arm went around her waist and pulled her in close. But…nothing happened. He just held her in that position. He put his chin on top of her head and rested it there. White was thoroughly confused.

"What no kiss?" She said sarcastically. She never wanted to take anything back more in her life. N lifted his head and looked at her.

"You want one?" N asked.

"No!" She tried to pull away but N pulled her back in. With his nose he lifted her hat slightly and gently kissed her forehead. White tried to duck her head down but to of avail. Her face turned even pinker. Woah, woah, woah, why did he kiss her forehead? Why not the cheek or lips like most people? When he pulled away she looked up at him in confusion.

"What?" He asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not exactly, but I was shocked why you didn't kiss my cheek or on the lips…you had the chance."

"People kiss on the lips and the cheek?" What? Did he know nothing about kissing…wait stupid question. He grew up around Pokémon of course he didn't understand kissing…duh.

"Yes." He let go of her and backed up. Slowly he put his hand to his cheek then moved it down to his lips as if trying to understand. Wait…If he didn't understand kissing then he probably was just going to kiss her on forehead when they were on the Ferris wheel if she hadn't slapped him before doing so. Bummer. N started walking away.

"Where are you going?" White shouted.

"Hmm…" He turned around. He hadn't even noticed he was walking. "I don't know. I guess we should just walk around until you have to get back. Just then they heard shouting.

"White! There you are, get over here right now!" It was Mort. How the hell did he find them? White started to run but N caught her by the wrist. He pulled out a pokéball and released Zekrom. The mighty creature looked down at N and gladly let him mount his back with White.

"Hold on!" N commanded. Hold on? Hold on to what…him? White didn't argue with him if it got her away from her father she'd gladly do it. Zekrom took off as fast as a legendary could leaving Mort yelling threats. Most likely to both of them. Zekrom flew gracefully through the clouds.

"Thanks N." White said gratefully.

"I told you that I would help you." N reminded her. After he said that they rode in silence until N told his Pokémon to land. When they got of White notice they were outside of Nimbasa. Guessing that N chose this city because it's so crowded that Mort would never find them. There were too many places to hind, and too many people to get lost in. N demounted Zekrom and help White get off.

They walk toward the city. They went walked around the gigantic city ending. Looking at the booths to see what everyone was selling. White had to admit it was fun she hadn't been to Nimbasa for a while but something dawned on her. Why didn't N take her to the castle? Mort would have never found them there more likely he would be able to get in. So why did N bring White here instead?

"N?" He turned to her. "Why did we come here to hide? Why not the castle?"

"Well…I thought we could revisit an old memory." He smiled genuinely and gestured toward the Ferris wheel. White stared at the giant turning wheel. Remembering the last time they were on it and what happened. Who knew what would happen this time. She swallowed hard and looked at N who was just standing there.

Smiling.

* * *

><p>Ooooohh! Wonder what's going to happen? Haha bet you guys are jumping out of your seats to know well sorry going to have to wait. Bye ^_^<p> 


	6. Ferris wheel

Chapter 6 Hey guys I bit you are really excited for this chapter back on the Ferris wheel! Oh and I know I haven't been saying this in the blurbs but don't be afraid to review I really care about what you think. I want to make sure you guys still like the story. Anyway I'll stop rambling and let you get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>White was reluctant to go on after what happened the last time she went with him but she agreed. She felt like she owed him from saving her form Mort's clutches. They were now getting on. White's heart was beating fast she thought it might lose control and burst out of her chest. When the door was shut she felt like fainting right there. She was not happy with herself for agreeing this. She sat on the opposite bench on the other side that he was.<p>

"Isn't it beautiful?" N asked breaking the harsh silence.

"What?" White asked completely out of it.

"The view, isn't it beautiful?" N pointed out the window. White went toward him and peered out seeing everything.

"Yeah." White calmed a bit. "It is beautiful." She really meant it. The city was bustling with people children running in the broad daylight playing without a care in the world. Adults playing with their Pokémon looking like they are little kids themselves. Then seeing the calm forest above the busy city. It really could take your breath away. All of the sudden something hit her N was staring at her.

"What?" She snapped.

"N-Nothing." N was startled.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Who wouldn't?" He rested his cheek on his hand. "You are quite attractive. I can't imagine any sane man not staring." Was he saying Ghetsis was sane because he tended to stare at White a lot and he even hits on her. What was so appealing about her that it attracted the Harmoina men?

He sighed. "I can see you uneasy about this." Was she that obvious?

"You can?"

"Yes I mean your last experience wasn't exactly pleasant." Then he mumbled "Nor for me either after that slap."

"Well duh…it's not every day a guy who you think is a good guy goes and tells you he was the king of a vicious group trying to separate Pokémon from people."

"Yes…that does seem out of the ordinary. But that's why I brought you in here." The carriage stopped. They were at the top.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I wanted this ride to go more smoothly. Nothing that would make you upset or want to slap me because that hurt." Was he trying to conquer a fear of White going on the Ferris wheel with him?

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For slapping you…you said it hurt." White looked away and crossed her arms knowing N would give her some stupid smile.

N started laughing "Yes it did hurt but I get that you were frustrated with me." White still didn't look at him. He took his hand, out it under her chin and turned her head toward him. He leaned in. She wished to be at the bottom. "But like I said I would make this ride go more smoothly."

"It would go more smoothly if you weren't so close."

"I simply want you to look at me." He leaned in even closer their noses were practically touching. "It isn't polite to not look at people when they are speaking to you."

"And it's not polite to invade personal space." White was ready with her come back.

"True. But this carriage is so small that we already invading each other's personal space just by being in here." He got her there the carriage was small barely enough room for two. What was she to say now? She could feel her face turning red.

"Aww! You're blushing!" N said excited

"I am not! It's just hot in here." That'll work. "And with you being so close to me is making it hotter."

"Then why not make the windows fog?"

* * *

><p>How evil would I be to end the chapter right there? VERY! Don't worry it's still going keep reading.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shut up!" She pushed him away. "I thought that you were going to make this a smooth ride?" White glared at him. He felt the stinging.<p>

"I'm sorry. You just didn't seem to be yourself. So I thought that would lighten you up." Wait was this his way of making White more comfortable? White rolled her eyes.

"That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard." N put his head down…in shame. "But…it did calm me down." She smiled she couldn't help it. He looked up, his eyes big and glowing. His smile reminded her of a five-year-old. Then his eyes soften and smile died down he now looked more like a teenager in love. Well wasn't he? He got up and sat next to White. He grabbed her hand and made their fingers interlocked.

White didn't let go.

About five minutes later the carriage jostled. They were at the bottom. The two walked out with locked hands but then…

"Ow! White you're squeezing pretty tight." White stood there motionless. "White are you okay?" White let go of his hand.

"There you are!" Mort He rushed over. N tried to hurry and get Zekrom out of his pocket but Mort was faster than he looked. He grabbed White's arm and yanked her over to his side.

"Let go of me!" She shouted and tried to get herself released from Mort's grasp. But he was too strong. Mort let out and Unfezant and climbed on with White still in his grasp. Unfezant took off without warning.

"We are going home and you are staying in your room until your mother gets home!" He let go of her. White rubbed her wrist and looked down in defeat.

"White!" A voice shouted! White and Mort looked behind them and saw N and Zekrom following them. Mort panicked he knew he'd lose going up against a legendary. His only chance was to speed up and lose him. He looked back to the clouds and commanded the Unfezant to fly faster.

Unbeknownst to him N was signaling White to jump off. She was scared but what choice did she have. It was to jump off and trust N or go home with Mort. Her choice was obvious. She pushed herself off the Unfezant and let herself plummet, though she didn't scream. N reached out his arms and caught her. White slowly opened he eyes and saw N staring down at her…smiling as usual.

"I told you that I'd help you." He said it sweetly but not softly because Mort turned around and noticed his daughter in the arms of who he would call the dreaded N.

"Give her back you little…" Mort started.

"NO! Not if you are going to hurt White!" He sat her down in front of him. "Hold on." He whispered in her ear. To think he has time to be romantic at a time like this. "Zekrom! You know where to go and please make it quick." Zekrom turned around without hesitation and flew off to a place where N knew White would be safe from Mort.

The castle.

* * *

><p>Okay that's enough of this chapter. I almost had like 3 heart attacks while writing this and I was getting excited off what would happen. Toward the end I was jumping up and down on my bed saying "Oh what's going to happen!" Then I remembered I was the writer so I had write it to find out. I think I'm getting to into this…now I know how you feel. Anyway I'm still not tired and it's like 1:00 am as I am currently writing this I'm going to start on the next chapter! Bye ^_^<p> 


	7. Castle

Chapter 7 Wasn't the last chapter awesome ya this chapter is not as awesome in my opinion but you guys might actually like it. Don't be afraid to review and let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>The two arrived at the castle in breakneck time. N quickly dismounted Zekrom with White and returned him to his pokéball. N wasn't waiting around, he practically dragged White inside and locked the doors to the castle. He breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

"Okay." He said. "We should be safe in here."

"N, are you okay?" White wasn't used to N being serious. He looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You're not with him so I'm eased a bit." He noticed a grunt walking bye. "Excuse me?"

"Ah! Lord N your back what can I do for you?" He seemed pretty excited.

"I need to you to tell every other grunt to not let anyone in unless I say it's okay. I have to see their face before I let them in."

"Yes my lord." He bowed and walked away. Not even two minutes later an announcement was broadcast.

"_Attention Lord N has requested that no one be allowed in the castle unless Lord N has says so himself. Take any measures to keep anyone not allowed in out. That is all._"

"They are really loyal to you." White said, amazed.

"Yes and I am grateful for them." N smiled.

"Okay this may be an odd question but, what does Team Plasma do now that you can't liberate Pokémon?" He looked at her shocked. Had he not told her.

"Oh I guess I forgot to tell you. Team Plasma tried to make every Pokémon safe and happy. I've realize that Pokémon are happy battling alongside their trainers. But there are some who don't get the proper care and I don't allow that so I have grunts patrol cities just to see that everything is okay. If they see any abuse they get the Pokémon the care it needs but only to those truly abusing their Pokémon not normal trainers like you and your friends."

"So you're saying that as long as people take their injured Pokémon to the pokécenter and they don't abuse them physically or mentally then your job is being done."

"Precisely we even get injured wild Pokémon care here at the castle."

"Really?"

"Yes." A grunt interrupted them.

"Lord N?" He was timid.

"Yes?" N replied.

"Uhh…two other grunts who were on patrol have a situation on their hands and they need to know what to do?" He held up a phone.

"What? Don't they know what to do?"

"They said it's something you didn't cover." N eyes widen, shocked at this discovery.

"Give me the phone." The grunt handed it over without second thought and ran away as fast as he could. N put the phone on speaker, so White could understand their new job.

"Hello? Lord N?" A female voice called.

"Yes…you say you have a problem?"

"We do it's very unusual. You see while patrolling we spotted a young boy physically abusing a Minccino. Well when we got over there a girl was trying to help it by taking it away from the boy."

"Go on."

"We eventually got hold of it and when we healed it up it ran straight to the girl who also followed us to the pokécenter. We know you said that all physical abused Pokémon will come back to the castle but we can't seem to get this Minccino to come with us."

"Give it to the girl." N was positive on this you could see it in his eyes.

"A-Are you sure?" She seemed frightened at the immediate answer.

"Yes the girl did try to help it and she clearly cared whether it got better or not so she is clearly good for the Pokémon."

"Understood. Thank you Lord N." And with that the dial tone came back.

"So you really have changed your ways."

"Of course!" He lifted her chin. "And you are the one who inspired it." Whited face pinked.

"W-What?" She stuttered. He chuckled.

"Weren't you the one who said that not all Pokémon trainers are bad? That most are good and that we should only be after the ones who really do abuse their Pokémon?" She was the one who said that. She tried to back up to give herself some space from N and to get his hand off of her. She tripped over her own feet and almost fell but N had caught her. He smiled as he pulled her in close. But before he could do anything the grandfather clock had gonged shocking both of them.

5:45

"I should probably be heading home." White sighed she didn't want to see Mort or her mother.

"Well I'm coming with you." N said. White broke free of his grasp.

"No you're not! You've already dug yourself a grave for Mort to put you in why would I let you get involved any further! And don't say because you promised that won't cut it this time." White crossed her arms and smiled impressed that she knew he couldn't think of an answer for why he should come. He did think a while before speaking again.

"Well because if you don't…" He started "you won't get your hat back." With that he swiped her hat off her head and raised his arm so that is was high off the ground

"HEY! Give that back!" She jumped to get it but being so much shorter that N there was no way she could reach it. "Fine." She gave in. "I'll let you come now give me my hat."

"Not yet." N wagged his finger. "I'll take you there and when we are done then I'll give it back I want to make sure you won't leave without me or lock me out."

The two mounted Reshiram this time and flew to White's house in the little town of Nuvema. White scanned over her house for her mother's car…there it was. White had wished it wasn't. She didn't want to see how this would turn out. White slowly got off of Reshiram but did not move from her spot even though N was walking up to the house.

"White?" N asked. She stood there refusing to move from her spot. "I understand you are scared but you need to do this." He walked over to her and took her hands into his. She looked up at his warm eyes. "Don't forget that I'm right here…for you." White remained silent but nodded in understand-meant.

She took a deep breath and let go off his hands. She walked up to the door and gently turned the handle. Slowly opening the door. She had never been more afraid to go in her own house than right now to feel a cold breeze of the hatred that would come. But still brave enough to face it she was 17 almost 18 she couldn't keep hiding she had to face her fears. Plus she had N.

Right there.

* * *

><p>Well I'm done for now I hope you liked it I know you are dying to see what happens with Mort, N, White and White's Mother. But you is going to have to wait. And I'm sorry for the sucky chapter the next one will be better I promise.<p>

Oh remember in chapter 2 (Run) when Mort was yelling at White he said she was 16 but he was wrong she is 17 I forgot to make her correct him haha yeah well were not all perfect but oh well that's life. Anyway see you for the next chapter. Bye ^_^


	8. Rage

Chapter 8 Hey guys thanks for the reviews love them now I was just about to walk out my door and leave for hours when I remembered to update I can't believe I almost forgot about you guys. I'm soooo sorry well I bet you guys are just itching to get to the chapter so I'll stop talking now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or characters

* * *

><p>She wanted to take it back.<p>

She wanted to shut the door and run away as far as possible. But she knew she couldn't she had to go in.

As she step through the door quietly She heard yelling. Yelling? Yelling is the last she expected unless it was directed toward her.

"Where is White?" White's mother called.

"I don't know." Mort told her. "She was here but then ran off with some guy named N; the little tramp." White was ready to go in there and give Mort a piece of her mind. How dare he call her a tramp. She wasn't even trying to get romantically involved with N.

"My daughter is not a tra-" SLAP! She was cut off.

White rushed into the room to see Mort on the ground. N was in front of her mother looking down at Mort with his hat covering his eyes. When did he get in there she hadn't even noticed.

"How _**dare**_ you call White such a thing." His voice was cold and harsh. He wasn't human.

"N…" White was lost for words. She couldn't believe N could hurt anyone, not even an ass like Mort. "Wh-What did you do?" What a stupid question she knew exactly what he did. No looked up at her his eyes were blank and soulless and yet they were full of rage.

"I couldn't let him get away with saying that. It's not true your no tramp you're anything but."

"Good man." White's mother patted his back. White stared at her mother in confusion.

"Mom I thought you'd be thrilled to have dad back…I know how much you loved him." Her mother took in a deep breath.

"I did love him, but I love you too and he left me because he hated you. Well sweetie that wasn't going to work with me." She ran up to White and gave her a big hugged. White was so chocked up that she almost cried. N just stood there smiling at the two White didn't even care.

"I thought you loved me too." Mort said struggling up. How hard did N hit him? "And you stopped loving me because you love that little bitch." He was on his feet now. "I WAS THE ONE WHO HELPED YOU CREATE THAT LITTLE MONSTROSITY!" He yelled it so loud China heard him.

"She is not a bitch or a monstrosity!" White's mother was not going to take that lying down. "She is your daughter and should love her as much as I do if not more."

"Of course she is!" Mort raged. N was behind him ready to slap him again "And this guy." Mort grabbed N's wrist and twisted his arm around behind his back.

"OW!" N cried out in pain.

"And this guy" Mort repeat "Of all the guys to run off with she picks this one ."

"Let go of him!" White yelled. Mort continued as though White said nothing.

"And why he would ever be nice to her is a mystery and a half." White so N becoming enraged. He blew his top.

"I'm nice to her because I LOVE HER!" He yelled with no hesitation at all. White's mother gasped. And Mort stood there for a moment wide-eyed. Then he started laughing.

"Now _this_ is funny." He laughed some more. "_You_ in **love** with _her_? That's absolutely ridiculous! You must be out of you mind to fall in love with her!" He continued his laughter. N was becoming furious.

"Maybe I am!" Mort stopped laughing. "But I'll say this…I am positively in love with White. And I don't think I could love anyone more than her." He looked up at White who was red as a rose and gave her a warm smile. He redness faded and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

'Lindsay don't you remember when we were that in love?" Mort tried to sound sweet.

"That was a long time ago Mort." White's mother said.

"Why not recapture that love?" He let go of N who rushed to White's side giving her a hug.

"I don't think that's even possible."

"Nothing is impossible, Lindsay." Mort replied. He grabbed Lindsay's arms and pulled her in close. "Let's start again, fresh. We'll get out of here together. We'll go far away and we can build a whole new life…together." Lindsay was hesitant to answer.

"I can't just leave White."

"She has him." Mort gestured to N. "He's a man, he could take care of her." Mort looked at the two making eye contact but neither of them said a word. Though they were thinking the same thing. 'She wants to go.' This made White have tears swell up in her eyes, she saw this coming. N quickly pulled her in for another hug before the tears started to rain.

"Mort." Lindsay started. "No. I could never leave my daughter." She looked at N who was staring at her. "Not saying I don't trust you." N nodded and went back to comforting White who was soaking his shirt silently. Lindsay turned back to Mort. "I just couldn't do it."

N whispered something into White's ear and she looked up toward her mother. Her face was identical to Mort's. Shocked, shocked that she picked White over her husband when she had that chance. She left Mort and walked over to her daughter still being held by N but she didn't make him let go. She gave them a quick hug then stood there inhaling the moment with them. Mort filled with raged before he burst N took off his hat and placed it on White's head.

"What?" White tried to look up at N but the hat was too big and covered her eyes. She took his hat off so she actually see. "Why are you giving me this?" N started to walk away. "And where are you going?" He stopped and looked back.

"Well I'm giving you my hat so then I can have yours. Plus I knew you'd be mad if I didn't give you one. And as for where I'm going I'm going back to the castle I've feel I've done my part for today. If you still need me you know where to find me." He quickly walked back over pulled something out of his pocket and put it in White's hand then curled it up. He winked.

"What's this?" White asked pretty scared.

"Don't worry." He said softly. "It's not bad. But don't feel hesitant to use it." With that he walked off. White slowly uncurled her hand to find a slip of paper. She read the paper and found a phone number on it. N gave her his number…how cheesy but still she put it in her pocket.

"THAT'S IT I'M DONE!" Mort yelled. He stormed into the basement and slammed the door behind him.

"We'll figure out how to get rid of him tomorrow. I'll do try and do that during my lunch break." Lindsay whispered into her daughter's ear. "And don't worry about him I know him and he won't leave the basement for days…unless getting something to eat and there is a bathroom down there." White nodded she was exhausted. She had enough for one day she went to her room and immediately went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Okay we aren't done yet I'd tell you the main reason we aren't but it's too obvious. And no it's not because Mort is still there. They could do that off screen. Now I think it's completely obvious but for all you oblivious people think <em>title of the story<em>. Bye ^_^


	9. Kidnapped

Chapter 9 Hey guys *cough* sorry I woke up today feeling ill but good thing it doesn't take much to post a chapter. Anyway I loved the reviews some of them just crack me up so don't be afraid to post one I read all of them I'm glad you guys still like the story that's awesome. Well I do my best to get better plus this totally bites that I got sick two days before the end of spring break. Hopefully it's just a one day thing. Well I'm going to shut my trap and let you get to the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the character (Actually now that I think of it I do own Lucas and Mort)

* * *

><p>White was woken up by the sound of someone pounding on the front door. 'Go away!' She thought as she looked up at the clock. 'It's not even 8:00 am.' More pounding. White put the pillow over her head and tried to muffle the sound. Then a voice called.<p>

"WHITE! Please open up it's important." She recognized that voice…Katelyn that grunt she met when she barged in the castle. She sound really upset but why was she even here in the first place? White got up quickly dressed in fresh clothes and slipped N's hat on (which she adjusted.) on to her head. Her hair was still in a ponytail from yesterday.

White ran down the stairs and swung the door open to find Katelyn and two male grunts standing there. Katelyn embraced White in tears.

"White oh White it's terrible!" Katelyn sobbed.

"What is Katelyn?" White asked.

"Lord N…" She cried some more. White started to get nervous.

"What's wrong with N is he hurt? Is he okay?" She never thought she'd sound so worry about N. Katelyn could barely talk but she finally managed to get the words out.

"He's gone!" Okay so he left all the time what was the big deal.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been kidnapped!" White stopped moving she became pale. Kidnapped? Did she say kidnapped? White was somehow calmer than she should have been. When she looked at the other grunts their heads were toward the ground.

"How…" She swallowed hard. "How do you know he was kidnapped?" Katelyn looked up he eyes bloodshot from crying.

"Because we found this on the floor." She held up a ring. But not any ring the ring they found in the letter Xavia left for N. White understood someone had kidnapped him. N always wore that ring he never took it off and if he did why would he just leave in on the floor.

"Come on." White commanded. Katelyn let go of her.

"What? Where are we going?" Katelyn asked.

"Back to the castle maybe there is a clue or who knows I just have to go look around." She was already out the door. "Are you coming?" White looked back at them they really had nothing better so they took out there Unfezants while White took out Reshiram.

They arrived at the castle. White burst in not wanting to wait for someone to answer the door. She rushed to N's room it was…clean. The window was open, clearly that's how they entered and how they left. Other than that nothing was out of place at least that's what she thought.

She walked around the bed and found her hat lying there on the ground with some of N's hair still stuck to it. Whoever took him clearly knew that, that hat was White's and they wanted to make sure she knew they had him. She knelt on the ground, picked up the hat and threw away the lock of hair. She was not in the mood for him.

* * *

><p>"Dammit if I want to see him I'm going to see him."<p>

"Do you have to see him in that room can't you use that phone thing."

"NO! You are going to bring him in that room I don't care if he is in handcuffs or whatever you are going to get him in there!"

"Fine. He'll be out in a minute." So she sat there wait for him to show his ugly mug.

* * *

><p>"My dear it's been a while." Ghetsis said.<p>

"What did a say about calling me that now where's N?" White was upset she had to drag herself back to the prison.

"Why what do you mean by that?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"He's gone. Kidnapped…wait why am I explaining this to you? You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken I know nothing of my son's whereabouts."

"Yes you do." White got up and walked over to him. "I don't know how you did it but you kidnapped your own son to get back at me so tell me where he is dammit!" She lifted him up by his jumpsuit.

"You know my dear it's impolite to go pointing fingers. You should check your own house before blaming others." Check your own house. Own house. Mort! How could she be so stupid? Wait it was natural to go to Ghetsis first he hated her and N but so did Mort and at least he wasn't in prison. She ran out without another word not noticing Ghetsis' smile as he was dragged away to his wonderful cell.

* * *

><p>White rush to her house practically out of breath. She had run straight out of the prison and then through one whole route before remembering that she had Reshiram who didn't even take her all the way there cause she was so impatient as to wait. She stood in the doorway for a moment breathing deeply. She could keep waiting she burst open the basement door and almost fell down the stairs only to discover Mort was not there. She tried the bathroom but no one answered and the door was unlocked.<p>

White lied down on the old carpeted floor out of breath and out of strength both mental and physical. N was kidnapped by Mort but she didn't know where to find him. This was all to get back at her and N was going to pay the price. Torture, pain maybe even death and the fact she might never see him made tears come to her eyes. That is until she notice a note taped to the celling.

White quickly got it and read it.

_White if you are reading this then you realized that I kidnapped your precious N. I know you are going to look for him I'll give you a hint as to where you will find him and myself. You've been there before visiting a 'friend'. But don't think where you usually are. Think a little lower. _

She knew exactly where N was Mort made it to obvious.

* * *

><p>Haha! Done the chapter is done. You will have to wait to find out. <span>If you think you know where N is then tell me I want to see if anyone gets it.<span> Anyone who does will be recognized by that I mean in the little blurb for the next chapter your name is going to be there. Bye ^_^


	10. Flashback

Chapter 10 Hey guys I'm still sick but I'm feeling a lot better than yesterday but still pretty sick and I have to take that spray crap every 2 hours. Why is all medicene cherry flavored that sucks I hate cherry flavored stuff. Why can't it be like orange most people like orange I would actually like that. AHH I'm rambling again.

Well last time I wanted to see if anyone got the riddle and one person did Mossyhairundys congrats. You get a box of cookies for winning. Well you weren't actually speific but you said something no one else did so I'm counting it. Anyway on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p><strong>About a month ago<strong>

"I swear that bitch will pay for that. She even left a mark and made a black eye." He inspected his swollen purple eye. "Those guards are useless they should have been pulling us apart way before she even got a hit on me."

"Hey you okay to come out?" A guard sneered.

"Yes I'm fine I just had a little meltdown plus she was the one who was throwing the punching."

"Yeah…" The guard snickered. "She really pounded the crap of you." He couldn't hold it in he burst out into laughter. To think that he got beat up by a 17 year-old girl while she left with only her bleeding cheek.

"Yes, yes it's so funny now may I go in with the other inmates."

"Yeah they said your fine." He opened the cell door. "But are you sure you want to go in like that."

"I could care less what I look like I want to go and get out of this cell." He walked out of the cell. He was escorted into a lobby like room where all the other cell mates hung out. When he walked in the inmates didn't seem to notice…good. He inspected the room looking for someone in particular. Ah there he was just sitting leaning against the wall looking from side to side like he was looking for him too.

"Ah Ghetsis there you are." Ghetsis walked over to the man and sat down in the cold metal chair next to him. "You're late I was expecting you here an hour ago. What did your…" He finally took a look at Ghetsis and saw him beaten up. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing." Obviously a lie.

"Did your girlfriend beat you up? What you do to piss her off this time?"

"Shut up Mortimus!"

"I told you it's Mort. All I wanted to know is…" Mort was cut off.

"I started it…little bitch…she's gonna pay."

"So you got beaten worse. Hahahahaha! That's rich! You got beaten up by a girl!" Mort laughed. When he calmed down he got serious. "Okay so tell me about this girl. She is always coming to visit you but you have never told me what she looks like or her name." Ghetsis stared at him for a minute. He did tell Mort all about his visits but not once he told him about the girl.

"Alright she is about 17, long brown hair, usually in a ponytail. She wears a White hat with a pink brim and a pink pokéball on it. Big blue eyes." Mort cocked an eyebrow this sounded familiar. "And to think she fell for my son and help him. He doesn't deserve happiness."

"Hold up." Mort stopped him. "What's her name?" Ghetsis stared in confusion why are people so obsessed with names?

"Her name is White." Mort froze, eyes blank and staring into staring into space. "Mort? Mort are you okay." Ghetsis snapped his fingers in front of his face. Mort shock his head look back at his buddy and started to laugh almost crying.

"What?" Ghetsis was getting annoyed with his insisted laughter.

"You…" He chuckled. "You have been hitting on and gotten beaten up by…"

"By who?"

"My daughter." Mort dropped to the floor on his knees. He double over hurting from the laughing. Ghetsis was enraged. People stared at the two.

"Your daughter? I've been hitting on your daughter. And worse I got beaten up by her." Mort nodded still laughing. "I can't believe this she also destroyed my plans and team." Mort tried to stand up but laughing too hard Ghetsis help him some of the way. He still had one arm around his stomach.

"And your son and she fell for each other." Mort managed to get out. He took a deep breath in attempts to stop. "Though knowing her she won't admit it."

"She hasn't." Ghetsis told him.

"Well maybe I can get her to I am getting out of here in a month for good behavior much like that son of yours." Ghetsis smiled.

"You are." Mort looked at him.

"What do you have planned Ghetsis?"

"Well I know you don't like your daughter. You told me that."

"That I did she was never going to amount to anything. And my wife stayed with her instead of putting her up for adoption."

"Well would you like to make her suffer? You know for having you wife pick her over you." Ghetsis put his arm around Mort's neck.

"Yeah..." Mort smirked. "What was your idea?"

"You return because you were 'proud' of the fact she destroyed Team Plasma. Then when N shows up he most likely will you pretend to be a father and tell him to shoo. She'll probably get her and him out of there. If you chase them the more of a chance he'll show up again when you see your wife. Now here is the fun part make them think you've been defeated because you have no come back…let them be at ease. Lastly you have to wait until early morning before you go to the castle, behind the Pokémon league, and kidnap N. Make sure you let them know you have him. Leave a hint, a note, for White when she finds out and so she can locate us."

"And where will we be located?"

"The basement of the prison." Ghetsis whispered.

"Why?" Ghetsis took in a deep breath wanted to strangle Mort for his stupidity.

"Well because Mort common sense do you think I'd be able to leave the prison?"

"No."

"Exactly plus they don't even know there is a basement there is a secret entrance both on the inside and outside so you'll be able to get there and I will be able to too." Ghetsis was talking slowly hoping Mort would actually understand

"Okay I get it stop talking to me like I'm a baby."

"Well I am sorry you couldn't figure that out." Ghetsis said snidely. "So do you understand?"

"Yep time to make that little bitch pay." Mort clenched his fist in excitement.

"You're telling me." Ghetsis walked away smiling, tired of talking to that idiot.

He knew Mort didn't really understand he didn't even know half of it. He was merely a pawn nothing more. He was still playing his little game with White and he intended to win. She might have him in check for now but he was going to make sure he had the checkmate.

* * *

><p>So the answer from the last chapter was the basement of the prison now you know where she is headed. Mossyhairundys said basement which is something none of you guys said and I kind of wanted a winner (actually I wanted winners) so I counted it. Most of you guys said the funneral home (Lucas' Funneral Home) One person actually did remeber his name and had a good train of thoughs so I'll give Blackrose104 2 cookies for trying.<p>

Here's the thing the note said 'visiting a "friend"'. Friend was in quotes so it wasn't actually her friend and who is she always visiting…Ghetsis. The there was not where you usually are think a little lower.' Now she's always in that room but a little lower would be a basement. Funny I thought you might have gotten the hint that Ghetsis and Mort were teaming up I know one of my reviews said like what is they teamed up. That sent me laughing for miles sine they actually got it before I posted it…I felt a little pathetic…IN A GOOD WAY! Good job Dimitriye98 for staying one step ahead of the game.

One more thing I want to thank Super-nanny. She (i think) has been with me since the begining and is always reviewing. She is probably one of my most dedicated readers. I NOT saying the rest of you aren't it's just I want to thank her because I'm always hearing from her. You know what ALL of my readers can have a cookie for just reading my story! Who doesn't love cookies? So thanks to everyone for pushing me to go this far I know we aren't at the end but I feel it's about time to let you all know that I appricate every single one of you for telling me that your always waiting for the new chapter and how much you love the story. It brings tears to my eyes...oh wait I'm actually crying right now TT_TT. But it's a happy cry. Okay bye for now ^_^


	11. Dammit

Chapter 11 Haha guess what guys I'm one facebook now! Yep I thought it might be intresting to make a facebook account for the readers. You migh be thinking what good does a facebook account do you. Well you can find out when I'm posting the next chapter if I'm late and sneak peeks at new chapters or new stories to see if you might like it. Plus I bet you never had a fanfiction writer make a facebook account for the readers I kind of want to start a trend...doubtful it'll work but whatever.

My face book name it BlackBlue Love. Now I know only readers of my fanfiction are going to friend me because what kind of person has BlackBlue Love as a name. BTW the profile pic is the same as the one on my fanfiction profile. So feel free to add me. Okay on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>Ghetsis paced back and forth. It didn't look as cool without his robe. Mort was sitting down watching the frustrated man it was entertaining at first but then got annoying after 10 minutes. So he was just watching occasionally looking at the door in the back of the room then toward the secret entrances. He was seriously bored and annoyed.<p>

"Ghetsis, why don't you sit down?" Mort asked hoping he would.

"Where is she Mort? She should have been here by now." Ghetsis impatiently said he hated waiting.

"How should I know. I did everything you said. Maybe she doesn't care about him?" Mort suggested.

"Impossible I know she'd come running not like those unworthy grunts would give her a choice. They probably begged her to help."

"Okay then why isn't she here?"

"I don't know. Did you leave her a hint."

"Of course I did. I put it on the celling of my basement. Like you said she'd be running and she pretty impatient like you so I bet she ran some of the way. Then when she figured out that I took him she lied down in defeat noticing the note."

"Okay sadly I can't disagree with your logic." Ghetsis stopped to think. "Wait what did you put on the note?"

"A riddle." Ghetsis stared at Mort. His face got red and his eyes twitched…a lot.

"A RIDDLE?" He shouted throwing his hands into the air. "You gave her a riddle! Well no wonder she isn't here yet because you are a complete idiot!" Ghetsis thought that anyway but now he had a reason to say it.

"Chill Ghetsis…" Mort got cut off.

"Chill? You want me to Chill? How can I chill when you royally screwed the fuck up?" Ghetsis breathed heavily no point in trying to calm him down.

"You didn't let me finish." Cut off again.

"Because you are an idiot and whatever you did is costing us time you realize I only have so much before they realize I'm gone." That was true but he did have a lot of time for one day. They would defiantly notice if he was gone for more than 24 hours or 24 hours for a matter fact.

"LISTEN!" Mort shouted back he was thoroughly annoyed with Ghetsis acted like the boss they were in this together. "I made it obvious. She probably even knows you are involved." Ghetsis stopped he took in a deep breath and exhaled. Repeat.

"Okay I feel a little better. I did want her not to know I was involved but I guess I see where you are coming from."

"Good I didn't want to tell her flat out that we were here with him. I wanted it to be…interesting. And you're the one always saying that we should make it interesting. It is a game after all."

"True that is is…oh so very true." Ghetsis smirked.

* * *

><p>White soared on the back of Reshiram. Mixed feelings of anger and worry and guilt went through her. Anger from Mort and Ghetsis kidnapping N. Worry from her being concerned of N's well-being. And guilt because she knew it was her that they were after but they were making N take the fall. These feelings kept making her lose concentration. Reshiram saw the little battle inside his trainer and gave her a confusing but concerning look.<p>

"It's okay boy, I'm fine. I just need to figure thing out in my head please just keep flying." Reshiram did not argue with his trainers request and continued on flying.

What were they doing to N. Did they even touch him? Did they knock him out? Was he just bait for White…most likely. Well she fell for it she couldn't just let N suffer with those two it was human of her to just abandon him.

Reshiram landed a bit away from the prison not wanting to be spotted by the guards. No she wasn't going to get them involved. Those two were psycho she had to go it alone. White walked for a while before the prison came into sight. This is where things got tricky.

White snuck around to the back where there was a hole in the fence…they should really get fixed. White bent down but had her shirt caught and of course the sound of people would just happen to hit her ears now. She had to hind. Ripping the bottom of her shirt she ninja rolled and ducked into a bush.

"Did you hear something?" One guy said. The second scoped the perimeter.

"Nope. Plus who would be hiding back here? Inmates aren't allowed back here and what kind of idiot would sneak into a prison, that's so 2001." White ignored the insult clenching her fist.

"True let's go…wait." White froze. "Did you ever notice that hole in the fence? Someone should really fix that." Oh the irony. The guys continued on. White popped out of the bush pick little leaves out of her hair. She continued on her mission before she realized something.

'How the hell am I even supposed to even get in the basement?' She faced palmed. Looking around she didn't see any sign of an entr…

"Ow!" White exclaimed. "What the…" She looked down behind her where she had tripped…a door. Well it was no time for complaining. Slowly and carefully she opened the doors…how come someone hasn't noticed this either. Boy this prison is pretty oblivious.

White tiptoed downstairs hoping to surprise them. But when she got to the bottom all she saw was Mort sitting there like he was waiting for her.

"Why White it's seems you have found me." His arms were wide like he wanted a hug. Yeah cause she was totally going to hug him.

"Where is Ghetsis I know he is here."

"Right behind you!" Ghetsis shouted. White turned around in shock. She didn't have enough time to get away. Ghetsis wacked her with a frying pan knocking her out. Wait! When did he get that? Nevermind.

White fell to the hard cold ground with a thud. Her head hurt like crazy but she was blacking out. All she saw was Mort and Ghetsis string down at her smirking. She went back to the sweet blackness she experienced after running with N but this was different.

Dammit.

* * *

><p>Oh shit what the hell is going to happen. NO they AREN'T going to rape her. I want to make sure you understand this would be rated M if they were going to do that. And I know it seems like that would happen but trust me it's not they might be sick bastards but they are not that sick. Alright see you in the next chapter. Bye ^_^<p> 


	12. Dream

Chapter 12 Yes you are at the right chapter it's a little confusing but I want to let you know you just got to read the whole thing. And thanks for leting me get this far. Love your reviews and you. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the character

* * *

><p>White was sitting in her living room watching her favorite show. Bored. Very Bored. They always ran this episode she knew it by heart. Apparently there was nothing else on TV she didn't even bother trying to look for something else to watch.<p>

It ended. Another episode was up next White hoped it was the new one she hadn't seen it yet.

That's odd the same episode came on. Why would they run the same episode twice in-a-row?

White picked up the remote and changed the channel but again that same episode came on. It was on every single station. She turned it off. Confused.

White walked into the kitchen to see what time it was. Noon exactly. White then noticed something. The second hand wasn't moving. Guess the clock is broken. She walked into another room.

Same thing. Noon and the second hand wasn't moving. And another room. Noon. Every single clock in the house said noon and the second hand wasn't moving.

'_There is something really wrong here_.' White thought. '_The TV plays nothing but that one episode and now all the clocks seem to have stopped at noon_.' She looked around. '_I think it'd be best I get out of here_.'

White ran outside and heard the crunching of snow beneath her boots. '_Snow? Last time I remember it was summer_.' She held out her hand and a snowflake fell. '_It's not even cold._' She bent down picked up a handful of snow and molded it into a snowball. '_It's not cold. I don't need gloves._'

She took in a deep breath and exhaled. She could see her breath. '_It's not cold and I can somehow see my breath. What is going on here?_'

She walked along the snowy path. Not a soul to be found. Well she was only in her small quite town. She kept walking just looking for someone to talk to. When she got to Accumula town she no longer heard the crunch of snow. She now heard the click clack of her boots against the walk. When she looked around it was summer again. She turned around to Route One and notice there was no sign of snow like none had ever fallen.

She walked around and there was still no one to be found. 'I bet Nimbasa has people all over it.' With that thought she was transported to Nimbasa.

Nimbasa was full of people. White tried to get the attention of someone but no one seemed to notice her. She called out, she shouted and still nothing. Finally she reached out and grabbed somebody's sleeve but her hand went right through it. She lost her balance and land flat on her face.

These people aren't real; the walked right through her like ghosts. And when she looked up she notice none of them had faces. What was she supposed to do? Someone had to be real. She had wished to be here and she was transported here; so if she wants to know what is happening someone had to be real. But the trick was she had to know the person.

She rushed over to the gym hoping the Elesa would tell her. She entered the gym and found Elesa standing on the other side with her back turned.

"Hello? Elesa?" White called. No answer. White ran over to her. "Elesa?" She waved a hand in front of the modeling gym leader.

"What is it?" Elesa asked. White was relieved someone actually spoke to her.

"Elesa I need your help." White pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I have a shot right now you are going to have to ask later." Suddenly there were bright flashing lights and lots of cameras that were taking pictures of the posing Elesa. White walked out in defeat. Who else was there in this town?

White started walking around the amusement park. She didn't really care where she was going since people just passed through her. Something caught White's eye.

The Ferris Wheel.

She headed of toward it when she noticed a familiar figure walking ahead of her. Brown pants, white shirt, messy green hair…N! She ran toward him and caught him around the waist. He stopped to look back. A blank look was across his face.

"White. I wasn't expecting you here." He said expression unchanged.

"N…" she hyperventilated. "I need…you help…" She was completely out of breath.

"Okay but let's go on the Ferris wheel to talk." He didn't really give her a chance to reply because he was already walking her over. They got in the carriage; it felt to familiar for comfort. They sat in silence for a few minutes before N broke it again.

"So what did you need help with?" He asked.

"I don't understand what's going on. The TV is only playing one episode. The clocks all say noon people go right through me I somehow magically teleport and…" N started to chuckle. "What?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked.

"What?" White was so confused.

"You're dreaming."

"Dreaming?" N laughed harder.

"Of course since when do dreams make sense?" He had a point there.

"When will I wake up?" What a stupid question to ask.

"You wake yourself up."

"What?"

"Let me explain. Currently there are two yous; the dream you which is right here and the actual you."

"Well where is the actual me?" This was still not making any sense.

"Why were you left yourself in the basement of the prison."

"Okay so all I have to do is wish myself there and…"

"Nope."

"What do you mean nope this is my dream."

"Yes and your dream what you to dream certain things and you have to do or dream one thing before you can go back."

"And what might that be?" Her arms folded.

"To kiss me." Woah woah woah what was going on in that head of hers?

"I have to kiss you?"

"On the lips." He nodded. _'I need a lobotomy_.' White thought. She took in a deep breath puckered up and leaned in.

SPLAT! She land right on her face . "Ow!" She looked around she wasn't in Nimbasa on the Ferris wheel anymore. She was now where she need to be; the prison basement. She didn't even feel her lips touch anything but the cold hard ground. She noticed her body lying there unconscious. She walked over and touched the head.

* * *

><p>Slowly she opened her eyes to four feet. She looked up and saw Mort and Ghetsis still staring down at her<p>

* * *

><p>Alright done with that chapter. Yeah the whole thing was a dream. Nothing more than what conjured up in White's head. Now your dreams may make sense to you but mine never do and neither do my friends they tell me there's and I'm like what is going on in that head of yours. They always give me the same answer… 'I have no clue.' Don't forget I'm on facebook BlackBlue Love with the same profile pic. Well I'll see you for the next chapter. Bye ^_^<p> 


	13. Frying Pan

Chapter 13 Yeah I know that the last chapter was a bit odd but I think you'll enjoy this one more. Now in the dream she didn't actually kiss N she kind of went through him and ened up in the basement so just in case you were confused on that part. Okay go read the chapter and don't be afraid to review always wanting to hear what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters.

* * *

><p>White's head hurt like nuts. But when she saw Ghetsis that reminded her.<p>

"Where the hell did you get that frying pan?" White exclaimed standing up while rubbing her head.

"Yeah where did you get that?" Mort asked. When he went to hide he didn't have it with him plus there wasn't anything down here than a couple of replacement prison bars for the cell and a few chairs. Ghetsis looked at the frying pan in his hand.

"To tell you the truth I have absolutely no idea." He continued to examine it. "Hell, it sure came in handy." He decided to hold on to it. Why would there be frying pan down here? It's like Tangled where Rapunzel had that frying pan to protect herself. There wasn't even a stove in there why the hell was there a frying pan in that tower. It never made any sense.

White's head was in too much pain to really care but something did seem odd. She could move. She wasn't bound in anyway shape or form.

"Wait why did you guys knock me out and then not tie me up?" White was just getting more and more confused. Both men stared at her.

"Why my dear," Ghetsis spoke up. "Why would we tie you up that would be to boring. You should know by now that I like things to be interesting." His smile seemed fake. White looked over at Mort who was standing there didn't look like he understood what was going on.

"You guys forgot didn't you?" White said crossing her arms. The two guys just stared at each other.

"Yeah." Mort admitted. "You realize Ghetsis can't be caught down here so he made his appearance for dinner then came back down here and I kind of blacked out when he tossed me the frying pan before he left. So by the time he got back you were waking up." Ghetsis stared at him and twitched he really wasn't supposed to say that was he?

"Alright enough goofing around. Where is N?" White was sick of playing games.

"Mort." Ghetsis snapped. "Go get him." Mort did what he was told since he kind of made them seem like idiots back there.

Mort went to a door all the way to the back of the room and emerged with N. He looked terrible. His hair was messier than usual and it wasn't even in a ponytail. It seemed completely different sticking out in all different directions and in front of his face. His clothes were filthy. The bleach white button down that was more of a lighter brown was half of his torso. The black turtle neck that was underneath was ripped and torn in several places. His pants were only ripped at the knee since it was bleeding slightly. Also he was semi-conscious

"N!" White shouted. She tried to run toward him but Ghetsis grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Not so fast who says we were going to hand him over?" Ghetsis said. N's eye opened a little. He saw White.

"White? Get out of here!" He yelled.

"Shut up!" Mort commanded.

"N are you okay?" White asked.

"I'm fine just get out of here!"

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" It was her fault he got put into this situation she thought it was only right to get him out.

"Please White just leave before they hurt you."

"I told you to SHUT UP!" Mort was furious now he threw N on the ground…he didn't try to get back up.

"Damn you!" White lunged and Mort but Ghetsis grabbed her arms to hold her back. She tried her hardest to break free but Ghetsis had too strong of a grip.

"Hold up girly." Ghetsis said. "He brought it upon himself."

"What do you mean?" White stopped moving and looked back at him.

"I mean he had a chance to walk out of here unscratched but he chose not to."

"How so?"

"We asked him to trick you into thinking we just brought him here and that we weren't around. We knew the sight of your beloved N unharmed would make you not think so we had our chance to get you. But no he chose to stay loyal to you and said something like 'I'd never do that to her.'"

"Heaven knows why he would stay on her side." Mort chimed in.

White looked at the still partially conscious N on the ground. '_What an idiot. He could have left completely unharmed but he stayed by me. Why would you be so foolish N? All I do is cause you trouble. _'White thought.

"Well I guess it's a double win for us." Mort said. "We got the girl and beat the shit out of that no good son of yours." White glared at him

"What do you even want with me?" White asked.

"Well…isn't it obvious?" The two said in unison. "We want revenge." Oh yeah that. White sighed. They brought that upon themselves. Ghetsis for being a lying asshole and Mort hated his own child. Really they should take it out on themselves.

"And how exactly are you planning to get that revenge?" White asked.

"Well my dear we are going to kill you." Ghetsis said coldly. White froze. Kill? Did he say kill? "Mort go grab one of those poles over there." Mort grinned with pleasure. He ran over and got one and ran back."

"I can hit her with it a few times first right?" Mort asked.

"Sure but make sure your actually don't kill her just yet just knock her around a few times. I would like to help with the actual killing." Ghetsis instructed.

"Sure but this'll be fun." He gripped the pole tight and swung it over his head. White had to act quickly so she ducked which cause the pole to hit Ghetsis in the head instead.

"OW! You bumbling imbecile don't hit me!" Ghetsis didn't realize he had let her go.

"It's not my fault she moved and you were standing right there!" Mort yelled back

"At least I didn't get knocked out by not catching a frying pan!"

"At least I didn't let her go!" Wait that hit them. They turned around to see White by N's side. She quickly turned around in fright.

"Alright let's just get her!" Ghetsis said picking his frying pan up. White instantly grabbed a pole herself.

"Okay boy let's fight." White challenged. She was desperate to get her and N out of here quick. Mort wasn't too smart but Ghetsis seemed to have a different plan up his sleeve she could smell it.

* * *

><p>And I'm done. Well as you can probably guess a fight scene is coming up. Whoop! That's sure as hell going to be fun. A lot of people mentioned the random frying pan so I thought I'd go a little into that. Yeah the whole Tangled thing I kind of remembered that after I wrote it then it got me thinking and that was the product.<p>

Also I know I update like everyday but I don't think Chapter 14 is going to be done you see I'm not even like 1/6 done and I got an art project due tomorrow so...yeah I don't knwo if I'll have time to do it. I hate how I just came back from break and I'm being swamped with homework and all the projects that were assigned before break are now due. So I'm behind on writing my chapters and I'm going to let you know now I might be making a new story still working out the kinks in the plot so updating might not be as offten. But I PROMISE I will not just abandon this story and leave you hanging. I hate that so I'm told myself I won't do it.

Don't forget I'm on facebook BlackBlue Love same profile pic. Sneak previews of new chapters and stories also updates about when they are coming out. So don't be scared to add me it's for you guys.


	14. BOOM!

Chapter 14 I'm sorry it's been a while. You see I've been sick for days on end and I've had tons of homework and projects. Life has been a little nuts for me lately. But good for me that I got a dress for my school dance (that I don't have a date for) It's still like 2 weeks away though. Well I will tell you that it has not been fun being me for the past week or so. Most people would have gone insane by now but it's too late for me. Anyway I bet you guys have been dying to see this chapter so I'll let you get to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>White braced herself she didn't know who was coming for her first. But no matter who it was she'd take them on. Mort looked inpatient. He was just waiting for Ghetsis to give an order he wouldn't have made it this far without him but he was ready for action. He was ready to fight her. They both stared at Ghetsis who had a bit of a blank look on his face.<p>

"Ghetsis" Mort whispered. "Were going after her right?" Ghetsis snapped back to reality.

"Of course we are I'm just waiting for you to go you're the one who wanted first crack." He said. It technically wasn't an order but…

"Good enough for me." Mort launched an attack swing the pole in White's general direction. She dodged and came back. Missed and lost balanced. Mort tried to hit her back but she ninja rolled and dodged.

White tried again and went dead on. Mort blocked with his pole. They tried to break the blockage and get a hit but neither would budge. They both jumped back then ran toward each other. Again it ended in a standstill. White tried with all her might but had no success.

"Don't you find this a little sad?" White asked cockily.

"What do you mean?" Mort questioned.

"You haven't landed a hit on your 17 year-old daughter." She explained. "And it seems you aren't stronger than me either." She looked down at their blockade. "We're at a standstill and what you're 40 something?"

Mort's eyes filled with raged and glared daggers at her. She smiled at him and pushed him a little further back. She was sick of playing but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun. Mort bit down on his bottom lip hard leaving imprints. He pushed his arms out knocking White to the ground. Her weapon was knock out of her hand and spun across the room. She was faced with a pole ready to impale her.

"Do you know how bad I want to kill you right now?" Mort asked her. "The question was rhetorical I want to kill you a lot. But sadly I can't do that just yet so this will just have to take a second place." He raised the pole up into the air and tried whacking her face. She quickly put out her leg spun around and tripped him.

Mort let go of his pole and landed on his butt hands keeping him up. White grabbed it a swung it around toward him so it was so close that it almost touched his nose. His big brown eyes stared at it. He reluctantly looked up at White who was glaring at him with ice cold blue crystal eyes.

"Do you know how bad I was to kill _you_?" White asked she didn't wait for an answer. "The question was rhetorical; I want to kill you a lot. But do you know why?" Again she didn't wait for him to respond even though his mouth. "Let's see you come back into my life after you had left for years and expected me to think everything was back to normal. But you forgot the fact that you hated me and could have care left if I died, actually you wanted me gone. Also you yelled at me and tried to banish the guy who wanted to help me because you're a terrible father and a terrible person. Then you kidnapped him and beat him. And lastly; you were working with Ghetsis to kill me and N, that's why."

White took a deep breath. She closed her eye and reopened them. She looked at Mort's position and smiled crookedly. Worry stuck Mort's face.

"But I can't kill you because I'm not that kind of person. But this will have to take second place." She raised the pole and impaled Mort's hand. He howled in pain and knock the pole out of hand. With his good hand shoved White to the wall.

"You're a little bitch you know that." His fingers wrapped around her neck and he squeezed tight. White started to choke. She looked around the room and hoped that something was in reach. But she noticed that Ghetsis was by N and that pissed her off.

Her rage surged and was exported through White kneeing Mort in the balls. He let go of her using his hand to cover his wounded spot also to protect it from another attack. White kicked his gut sending him flying into a corner. His head hit the wall with a thud knocking him unconscious. White ran over to the nearest pole and went up to Ghetsis swinging it toward him.

He caught it.

White stood there speechless, blinking her eyes a couple of times. How did he know it was coming? His head slowly turned around with a crookedly creepy smile on his face.

"Aww. Sad you didn't hit your mark?" Ghetsis asked in a baby voice. "Well my dear," He turned his body toward her. "Life's a bitch isn't it?" He ripped the pole out of her hand and threw it away. "And now you are defenseless." He walked toward her. "And that's not the worst of it. We are all going to die down here."

"W-What do you mean?" Was he crazy?

"I've planted a bomb in the prison and it'll be going off in 10 minutes." A bomb? Did he say a bomb?

"You're nuts Ghetsis." A voice came. They looked and saw N struggling to his feet. "I thought you just wanted to kill us?"

"Well you have no idea what's going on in this head." Ghetsis said. N started to laugh.

"All I can is that you are out of your mind." He winked. White got the hint. She kicked Ghetsis and sent him to the ground flat of his face. They had to get out quick. White opened the doors that let out of the basement and looked out.

'In N's condition he can't even walk and he is too heavy for me to carry…think White think!' She thought. An idea came to her. She rushed over to Mort and found his pokéball and let out the Unfezant. She helped N over and let him mount Unfezant first. White was about to hop on with him when she saw Ghetsis starting to get up.

"White you got to get on hurry!" N said. Ghetsis was slowly walking over to get a pole.

"N you are going without me." She told him. "Unfezant take him far away."

"White, what are you doing?" Tears started to weal in his eyes.

"N," She started. "I can't let Ghetsis stop us from getting away so it's better if one of us gets out. Plus I can handle him." She looked at her watch. "We only have three minutes."

"White" He sniffed out. "Why are you doing this?" White saw Ghetsis running toward them. She told the Unfezant to go. It took of out the door. White dodged the attack from Ghetsis. He started to laugh.

* * *

><p>From out above N was holding on the Unfezant. Why did White stay behind just so he could get out safely. Unfezant would have been going slower so he guessed she thought that together they wouldn't have gotten out safely. Why was she so reckless? He hated that about her. N never wanted anything to happen to White. He was about to turn around and save her but.<p>

BOOOOOM! The prison exploded. N couldn't believe what happened. Tears rolled down his cheeks and a fast pace.

"WHITE!" He yelled toward the fiery mess.

She was gone and so was he off into the distance.

* * *

><p>And…we are done. That's the end of Jail Bait 2 but I bet you guys can guess what is going to happen next. Yes! There is going to be a Jail Bait 3! We have a lot of loose ends to tie up. I bet you can think of 5 right off the top of your head. Well it'll be up sometime soon…maybe. If you want a sneak preview of the description and the first chapter friend me on facebook. BlackBlue Love same profile pic. See you soon…I hope.<p> 


End file.
